


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by KittyFartingBubbles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyFartingBubbles/pseuds/KittyFartingBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Get it off! Get it off!" Mark cried out as the insect fall from his shoulder to his hand. He started panicking and waved his arm in all directions while screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Dead spiders c:

 

 

  
"Jackson, get your ass in here!" Said person, with a small shake of his head and a soft smile put the book on the table and went to Mark.

  
Mark was quite annoyed at the time Jackson was taking to come to him, he was also kind of afraid, _more like terrified_ , by the thing hanging right in front of his face, but better not move or it might attack him.

  
"I'm here!"

  
Mark simply pointed at the insect and Jackson followed his finger until his eyes landed on a small spider.

  
"Can you squish it?" Mark choked out, voice higher than normal.

  
"Me?" Jackson squealed, not budging when Mark, _very slowly_ , reached a hand, nudging him towards the wall.

  
Mark stumbled slightly when the thing shifted, his black beady eyes staring at him, making him shudder in disgust. It did nothing, because a second later, the thing launched itself at him and landed on his shoulder.

  
"Get it off! Get it off!" Mark cried out as the insect fall from his shoulder to his hand. He started panicking and waved his arm in all directions while screaming.

  
"Stop moving around like that, Mark! Just calm down." Said Jackson, trying to help Mark.

  
As much as Mark tried to get the thing away, it didn't move, instead he felt a pinch, and reacting to it, he back handed the wall, the spider crushing against it with a painful and horrible sound. Jackson ripped some toilet paper from the roll and carefully cleaned Mark's hand.

  
"You really had to do that, we could just trow it of the window."

  
"It... it bit me." Mark said, still holding his hand.

 

  
Mark was lying down in the couch reading some magazine, with Jackson looking over his shoulder every other minute, when he heard the front door opening followed by a loud and very enthusiastic Kunpimook.

  
"What is that? Jackson asked and Mark sat up a little, curious, while Kunpimook pulled out a small container. Mark backed up into the couch as far as he could, his eyes wide with fear and Jackson gave out a small cry.

  
Kunpimook opened the container and picked up the huge spider, watching as it crawled across his hand. "Here, do you want to hold it?" He went closer to them and Mark jumped over the back of the couch.

  
"No! Get that fucking thing away from me!"

  
"It wont hurt you, just pet it." Kunpimook held the creature out to Jackson and he jumped back a few steps.

  
"That thing will hurt us. It's a huge tarantula!"

  
"No, it wont. It looks friendly to me- hyung what did you do!" The youngest cried when Mark swatted the thing with a magazine, hearing the horrible, but satisfying crunch of a dead spider!

 

Fim!


End file.
